Death Incarnate
by CountDimentio
Summary: After fleeing Stormwind, a rogue by the nickname of Death Incarnate finds himself amongst the shady gnomish gangs of Ironforge. With his partner Ninjax, will the two overcome or be defeated by the rival gang? Not to mention that Zivandre chick...


Alright, before you read, I might as well tell you the inspiration for my rogue's name...

He is based upon a real rogue of mine named Deaththekidd of the Ghostlands server.

(That's my Alliance server if any of you are wondering. Feel free to PM me if you wish for a character list. Maybe we could RP sometime?)

Anywho, I totally ripped that name off Soul Eater. I'm not gonna lie. That's a great series. (You guys should watch it. :D)

SO, I based him ever so slightly off DTK... You'll see how so...

I just took his most obvious trait, that's all... Everything else is completely original...

Well... besides the fact that I don't own the WoW Universe...

FOR GILNEAS!

* * *

Ironforge. The mighty city of the dwarves. Filled with the heat of forges even at the entrance. Home to some of the greatest blacksmiths and engineers. Like every other Alliance major city, it was teeming with Worgen. They seemed to be everywhere these days, flooding Stormwind to the brim. Yet the dwarves coped with them, even getting a bit friendly. But, of course, every city also has it's slums... Ironforge was home to a select number of rogues... They had their own little area. Forlorn Cavern. Many dared not to tread in such a place... Maybe that's what has given it a bad name...

To go with the new invasion of Worgen, a fairly recent addition has appeared in the rogue ranks. Others know not of his real name. Most just think he has none... But the name given to him by his peers is quite fitting... They'd nicknamed him 'Death Incarnate'. Here is where his true story begins.

As usual, the pool within the Forlorn Cavern was perfectly still, save a few drops of liquid from off the cave ceiling. The glassy body reflected his image as he silently stepped closer, glancing down upon it. Shoulder length black hair hung down towards the water, shielding his pale face from onlookers. His eyes, as grayish blue as the pool itself, peered through his reflection as if it were nothing. He slightly scowled at his own appearance, as if it were some disgusting Horde slime. With a soft yet frustrated grunt, he promptly kicked the pool, sending water splashing up into the air. The peacefulness of the lake now disturbed, tiny waves rippled across it's surface.

"Hey Death!" A gnomish voice called his name and the man turned, suddenly pulling up his pitch black scarf a bit. A fellow rogue waved to him from a nearby building, clad in cloth and engineering goggles for now. The green tinge of the headgear made Incarnate smirk and he strode closer. "Fenthwick says he has another mission for us! Come on! Let's get geared up!" The little gnome was ecstatic, as if his frizzled dark red hair didn't add enough erratic expression to him. He zipped down the stairs, grabbing the sleeve of Death's shirt and practically dragging him up into the house. "Come on, come on, come on! You're so damn slow for a tall person!"

Once pulled through the threshold, Incarnate managed to wriggle out of the gnome's grasp, glancing around as his partner rushed upstairs. Pushing against the wall to his left was a long desk covered in engineering paraphernalia. He shook his head at how messy it was... Typical of the gnome not to clean up... A small black figure suddenly zipped down the stairs, bumping into Death's legs and taking him down. It leapt onto his chest once he'd hit the ground, letting out a Gnomish giggle. "Come on man! I'm all ready! Quit your daydreaming and get changed!" The ball of erratic leather skipped off him and ran off out the door, leaving Incarnate to groan and go limp for a moment.

"I swear to God, Ninjax, you're going to be the death of me someday..."

At last, the man rolled on his leather shoulder armor. He glanced in the mirror, blinking for a moment, and then scowled once more. He withdrew his blades and posed, as if evaluating his stance. Death stepped back, suddenly lunging forward at an invisible target and slashing at it. However, he failed to grip his right dagger hard enough, allowing it to bounce off the mirror and fly at him. With the sound of cracking glass echoing in his mind and the pain of a blade on his cheek, Incarnate hissed and stepped back, drawing his free hand up to his new wound. He glanced down at his glove and noticed his own blood sticking to it. Another glance, this time into his cracked mirror.

The man suddenly let out a loud growl and his expression was contorted with rage. Blood slowly trickled down his cheek but he wiped it away quickly. It appeared that he was upset by the wound, until he brought up his other blade and nicked the other side of his cheek. Both wounds were perfectly symmetrical... yet he checked them just to make sure. Satisfied with this, Death stepped back and smiled, pain zipping through him as he did so. He picked up his dropped blade and sheathed it, grabbing his black scarf from the coat hanger beside the door and leaving...

Ninjax paced about, arms folded. He let out a huff and shook his head. Across the room was Fenthwick, casually sitting at his desk with scrolls spread out before him. He gently smoothed out the white sleeve of his shirt. Slowly, eyes narrowed, he glanced up at the impatient gnome. He simply stared for a second, raising an eyebrow, til he was noticed. Ninjax froze, staring back at his master. "What!" he exclaimed, impatience causing his foot to tap rapidly. "This is the second time he's been late! He always so slow when getting ready!" The older gnome simply rolled his eyes and sighed, going back to reading his scrolls. Ninjax continued his paced, muttering under his breath.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Death popped his head in the room, scarf wrapped loosly around his neck. Fenthwick looked up at him and smirked, slowly turning himself and hopping down off his chair to step closer. "Sorry I'm so late! I got kind of um..." Incarnate was cut off by a furious Ninjax, whom proceeded to smack at his legs.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LATE! IF YOU'RE SO TALL THEN WHY DON'T YOU MOVE FASTER, DAMNIT!"

The man shook off the violent, leg-beating gnome and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I got kind of OCD again..." Death motioned to his new wounds, gaze thrown to the ground. Ninjax blinked and jumped up, grabbing his partner by the scarf and pulling him down into a crouch. Evaluating the wounds, he starting off into another rant and wiped away the blood, gently smacking the man's arm.

"Why do you keep doing that, damnit! You're so fricken OCD! I mean, I might be just as bad in my own ways, but I least I don't CUT MYSELF, damnit!"

Incarnate frowned, averting his eyes from his partner. He whispered his apologies as the gnome fussed over him, winced as a painful healing cream was applied. Fenthwick merely watched on as the 'boys' did their thing, stepped back to his desk to retrieve a scroll. Upon it was the picture of a human male, complete with rushed writing below it in ink. "Alright boys..." the master said, returning to the pair. "This job might be a little tricky, especially for you Ninjax, but I doubt you'd fail..."

The partners glanced over at their master, edging closer. Death gently took the scroll and glanced over the writing, smirking. "I knew I'd have to do something like this someday..." he sighed, handing the scroll to his companion. "You want to undermine that gang of human rogues near the bank..." He then threw up his hands, plopping onto the ground as to be eye level with them. "I knew it!"

"I don't think you realize this, but you're the perfect man for the job Incarnate... That and you're great at infiltrating into the ranks of enemies... Need I remind you of Stormwind?"

Death Incarnate shook his head, waving his hands in a 'do not want' fashion. "I'm good, i'm good..." He let out another sigh, resting his chin in his palm. "It's just that I'd have to fake their accents again... I HATE their accents..." A soft whine mixed in with his Gilnean accented speech, giving Fenthwick puppy eyes. The master, however, folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, sending Death into a fit of giggles. "Alright, I'll do it... I'm just busting your balls..." He pushed himself to his feet and snatched the scroll from Ninjax, whom growled and began beating his partner's legs again. The gnome whined once more about how tall the man was, cursing his height to hell as well.

"Anywho, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

:D I like these guys already...

And yes, Fenthwick is an actually NPC and the Forlorn Cavern is an actual place in IF.

Don't believe me?

I'll send you links through PM as WELL as character lists...

Cause I'm damn awesome like that...

**EDIT:** Damn spacing crap. D:


End file.
